


Summer of Heat

by Mr_Vesuvius



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Kissing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Vesuvius/pseuds/Mr_Vesuvius
Summary: Kenny Riedell/Adam Palomino PWPThe boys sneak off for a little rendezvous.





	Summer of Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Friday the 13th porn and I need more practice writing it. Hope you all enjoy and leave me some feedback!

Kenny had been worried that the plan would fall apart, but as it turned out his fears were unfounded. Getting away from the others had been embarrassingly easy. All it took was a simple suggestion that everyone pitch in to do some basic repairs at Woodbury Camp and magically all the counselors-in-training at Packanack became inexplicably busy. Shaking his head at their laziness, Kenny grabbed his tool kit and walked out the backdoor, giving Adam a nod on his way out. He had been gone less than a minute, and not even out of earshot, before he heard a radio blare and the sound of hooting and hollering coming from the lodge. ‘I’m going to need to have a talk with them about team effort,’ Kenny thought to himself as he sauntered down one of Crystal Lake’s many hiking paths. But first thing first, he needed to get laid.

The beachside walk was largely uneventful and after about 20 minutes of monotonous walking, Kenny arrived at his destination. Compared to some of the other nearby cabins, most of Woodbury was still in decent condition, despite the lack of usage in recent years. But given how far it was from the lodge and main road, the other counselors rarely got this far out into the woods unless expressed ordered. As head counselor Kenny had easy access to all the facilities surrounding the lodge and Woodbury was no exception. One cabin had turned out to be near perfect for his needs. It was situated well out of the way of the dirt paths connecting the other cabins, but still close enough to be found without too much effort if you knew where to look. True it was lacking some of the necessities he would enjoy, such as a working bathroom and sink, which had proven annoying on more than one occasion, but that meant the others were even less likely to seek it out for their personal usage. To the best of his knowledge, nobody but Kenny and Adam ever went to check it out.

Kenny strode to the front door and turned the warm knob. The door creaked open with an audible groan and dust mites floated in the air where the afternoon sun shown through the opened doorway. He stepped into the cramped living quarters and plopped down on the nearest couch, catching his breath. The couch was older, very 60’s in stylings, but still surprisingly comfortable. Reaching over to the nearby end table, he turned on the small portable radio placed there from his last meetup. Reception was still good even this far out, and Springsteen, Hall and Oates kept him company while he waited. Billy Idol was just beginning to croon about Rebel Yells when Kenny spotted Adam strutting toward the cabin through the paned windows. Kenny stayed glued to his seat and positioned himself in the best “casual” pose he could muster while the butterflies flittered in his stomach. 

As usual, Adam waltzed into the cabin like he owned the place. He had the kind of natural bravado that was infuriating to work with as the head counselor, but made Kenny’s body hot and bothered every time he looked at the other man. He was wearing his typical leather jacket and bluejeans, that gave him a down home look with a hint of edginess.

“Miss me?” Adam asked. He looked like a cat just discovered that the owners had foolishly left it alone with the family canary.

Kenny glanced out the nearest window nervously saw no one marching toward the cabin, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Relax sweetheart,” Adam said coyly, “I wasn’t followed.”

“What did you tell them?” Kenny asked. He liked Adam a lot, more than he probably should, but that didn’t mean he would risk getting outed for some easy sex. “And what about A.J?”

“What about her?” Adam replied honestly. “She’s too busy smoking reefer to give a damn about what you and I are up to.” He plopped down on the couch adjacent to where Kenny was seated.

“I know the drill by now. You rush out on some bogus mission, I ignore you, then 10 minutes later come up with some bullshit excuse for why I gotta help you out.” He shook his head. “We been through this so many times they don’t even question it anymore.”

“You think they suspect something?” Kenny asked nervously. Adam shrugged.

“Who knows,” he said with his typical nonchalance. “Don’t think anyone there knows or cares about what you and I get up to in these old dumps.” Adam reached into his jacket pocket for his pack of cigarettes and began fumbling with them. “They probably just think I’m trying to earn my brownnoser merit badge.” He grinned at this. “I don’t think they’ve made a badge for what we get up to in here yet.”

Kenny scrowled. “You’re hilarious. Maybe you should quit your job and go be a standup comic.”

“You need to relax dude. You’re making way to big of deal over this.” 

Kenny shot him a withering look. He didn’t appreciate getting mocked for wanting to be discrete. Adam sighed, tossed his cigarettes onto the couch, and gave Kenny his best smile, the one that always made him want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Hey man, come on. Why are we fighting about nothing when we could be getting down to the good stuff?” Adam remarked. Despite himself, Kenny had to admit the grease-monkey had a point. He reached his arm out for Adam to take. 

“How about you make it up to me then?”

Grinning, Adam followed Kenny down toward the sleeping quarters in the back of the cabin. Like in most campground cabins, the bedding was sparse, barely more than a mattress, frame and sheeting, but neither man took mind of it. It wasn’t sleeping they were interested in.

“Why don’t you slip out of that lumberjack getup you got on and show me that sweet bod of yours?” Adam asked, eyeing his partner up and down and grinning lecherously. Kenny didn’t mind the comment so much. He didn’t often get to be the “sex kitten” in a hookup so it was a nice change of pace. He slowly unbuttoned his red plaid shirt, giving Adam his own devil may care grin. He let his arms fall and the garment slid down his body and landed next to his booted feet. Ignoring his t-shirt for the moment, Kenny palmed his growing package and popped the snap of his jean shorts. Adam eyed intently as he slowly dragged the zipper downward and Kenny flushed a bit under the mechanic’s intense gaze.

“Get over here, sexy” Adam said in a sultry voice. Kenny all too willingly heeded the command and Adam’s arms wrapped around his torso and squeezed him possessively.

“Damn, I love how you feel in my arms.” Kenny’s blush deepened, and he buried his face in Adam’s neck smelling the strong aroma that was uniquely Adam Palomino. Strong, lithe fingers hooked around the waistband of his jean shorts and tugged them downward, partially dragging Kenny’s tighty-whiteys with them and with a few rough tugs the bottoms tumbled as easily as his shirt had. Kenny gawkily hobbled around the room for a few moments trying disentangle the garments from his ankles and boots as Adam pulled his t shirt over his head exposing his hairy chest to the other man. 

“Do a little spin for me, babe,” Adam said, huskily. Kenny rotated his body in a counter-clockwise direction, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. When his back was turned toward Adam, the other man whistled and said, “God damn man. You have the hottest ass I’ve ever seen. Maybe even hotter than A.J.’s.” Kenny groaned.

“Here’s a tip Adam. Maybe you shouldn’t talk about your girlfriend when you’re about to bone a dude.” Adam’s grin widened.

“Maybe I like talking about my girlfriend while I have my way with you.” Kenny resisted the urge to smack Adam and settled for an exaggerated eyeroll.

“Whatever, weirdo.” Kenny started to crouch to untie his boots when Adam’s arm halted him.

“Uh-uh,” he said. “Keep the boots on.” Kenny raised an eyebrow at this new twist in their sexual relationship but didn’t say anything. Adam’s eyes again roamed over Kenny’s naked body appreciatively, and Kenny felt his cock beginning to harden at the possibilities locked in that gaze. Adam’s hands came back around and grabbed a double-handful of butt. 

“Fuck Kenny, I need this ass,” Adam whispered, and Kenny stifled a moan. He parted his lips and Adam’s tongue met his own. The hands cupping Kenny’s rear tightened their grip, and Kenny inched closer to Adam’s fully clothed form. The pair kiss longingly and lazily, matching each other in pitch and tempo, a slow and erotic dance anticipating what was to come next.

“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees on the bed for me?” Adam asked in a lustful tone. Kenny moved to comply, his heart thumping in his chest. After a moment of adjustment, he got into position with his ass pointed out over the foot of the bed. He had never felt more exposed in his life and the thought of what was about to happen sent shivers up his spine.

Kenny heard some shuffling behind him and caught a glimpse of Adam draping his coat over a nearby bedpost. He craned his neck to try and get a better look at Adam, who rarely went anywhere without his leather. Even fully clothed Adam was a sight to behold. His body was strong and muscular, not perhaps to the same extent as Kenny more massive frame, but he had a formidable physique, no doubt built from years of backbreaking automotive repair work. Staring at him like this made Kenny’s mouth water. 

Adam moved back behind him, outside of his vantage point. He saw Adam’s shadow drape across the bed as he approached and felt the mattress dip near his feet. Strong hands again grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks wide, exposing his hole to the heady summer air and the heat of Adam’s frame. Kenny felt his hole twitch in nervous anticipation for whatever was coming next.

“Fucking amazing,” Adam said. His voice sounded a hint strained and Kenny felt a surge of pride and lust that went straight to his cock. 

“If you love it so much, why don’t you show me?” he gently challenged. His heart beat faster as he felt Adam draw closer and bend. He felt the moisture of warm breath just a second before the tip of tongue touched his needy hole. Kenny gasped and buried his face into the mattress. 

Adam rarely rimmed him, since he thought it was “too gay.” Usually there was booze involved, but this time he dove right in and Kenny was in heaven. Encouraged by Kenny’s response, Adam’s tongue got bolder in its ministrations, exploring and charting out the exterior of Kenny’s hole. Kenny was a little sweaty from the summer heat but that only seemed to encourage Adam’s actions. His tongue pierced Kenny’s tight hole, digging into the depths of his trench, enjoying the grip his body had on his tongue. 

By now Kenny was beside himself. What had started as quiet whimpers had escalated into full-blown throaty moans of pleasure, and he eagerly pushed his ass back onto Adam’s face. His cock hung hard and needy beneath his belly and dripped a slow stream of precum onto the mattress below. He wanted to grab Adam’s head and ride his face until he came with a scream, and the thought caused his cock to twitch in approval. 

They continued like this for longer than Kenny could count, with Kenny teetering on precariously between orgasm and overstimulation. Just a year ago if Adam had told him that he would be begging to have to his ass used, Kenny would have decked him and thrown him from camp. Now he’d let Adam do anything he wanted to do to his body and likely ask for second helpings.

“Adam…please…” he whined hotly. The tongue driving him crazy withdrew from his ass with a squelchy pop only to be replaced with a probing fingertip.

“What’s that, stud?” Adam asked, a little out of breath. The finger stroked along the rim of Kenny’s hole in a lazy motion, making him shiver. 

“I’m ready,” Kenny blurted out and pushed back on the finger only to feel it retreat from his grasp. He groaned in frustration.

“Ready for what?” The bastard was teasing him, but he was beyond pride now. He turned his head to face Adam. His face was flushed and just beginning to break into a sweat. He put one hand on Adam’s crotch where the mechanic’s sizable erection was straining his jeans.

“Fuck me Adam. Fuck me the way I need it.” Adam smirked, and his eyes glazed over in lust.

“You got any slick?” he asked. Kenny nodded.

“Shorts. Back pocket.” Adam crouched to the ground and fished through the denim until he pulled out a small tube of lubricant. His grin wider now, Adam quickly disrobed, sans shirt, and after hastily slickening his rock hard length, took position behind the head counselor. The head of his cock touched Kenny’s wet hole. Once again, Kenny thought to himself that he should make Adam wear a condom, but the mechanic always scoffed at the suggestion. 

“Rubbers are for chicks. Whadya think I’m going to do, knock you up?” he’d said once between sips of beer.

There was a whole dialogue about STDs and safe sex they should be having, but Kenny always gave in without much of a fight. It took Kenny a while to admit the truth: that he liked being fucked bare and craved the closeness of feeling Adam inside him that way. He didn’t bring condoms up anymore.

“Ready?” Adam asked him. Kenny nodded quickly. He felt a nudge, a sharp push, and then his hole opened around the cock invading it. Adam pushed in steadily, not stopping until he was fully inside Kenny. Kenny gasped at the sensations running through his body. The first push was always the hardest. His body always screamed at him, like getting fucked was a personal betrayal of trust. But the sheer shock of the initial penetration always gave away to a stunning pleasure and fullness that only Adam had given him so far, and it was never long before his body surrendered to the feeling of being filled over and over.

The first time had been a near disaster. They were both drunk and didn’t know what the hell they were doing, but passion and blind stupidity got them through it in the end. After the fact, Kenny was never more relieved by his few forays into gay sex in college pre-Packanack. University life had opened more doors for Kenny than he had initially expected or prepared for and they were paying off in spades now. 

Thankfully, Adam was not just a one trick pony, and subsequent sessions had taught him how to handle a man like Kenny. He felt the initial stiffening and tension and waited patiently until his partner was ready, then he had his fun.

He pulled out and felt the snugness of Kenny’s body tug on his length, and then plunged back inside, harder this time. Kenny gasped and arched his back higher, leaving himself even more exposed than he already was. There was no resistance now, and Adam began to fuck in earnest, a steady in-and-out that sent shivers of pleasure coursing through Kenny’s body. Kenny clutched onto the mattress and rode the waves. Every thrust prodded that sweet spot inside him, never enough to push him over the edge (though Adam had fucked a load out him more than once), but enough to constantly skirt the line. He ignored his cock, too afraid a stroke or squeeze would make him jizz the mattress and prematurely end his joyride.

Adam’s thrusts began to speed up, becoming more erratic and forceful. Kenny felt the sweat from Adam’s exertions drip on his back. He moaned, nearly beyond words from the force of the pounding he was receiving. When Adam came, it was a surprise to Kenny. The final thrust went the deepest yet, and Adam abruptly spilled his load inside the head counselor while he babbled an incoherent stream of “oh fucks.” Kenny’s hole pulsed around him in pleasure, milking him for every drop. The two stayed still for a few moments, catching their breath, and then Adam slowly withdrew from the wet heat of Kenny’s body. He collapsed on top of the counselor, pushing him and his neglected erection onto the mattress.

“Fuck Kenny, I think your ass is even better than pussy,” Adam laughed and wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow. Normally a comment like that would have gotten a snarky comeback, but Kenny was too wiped to care. He enjoyed the feel of Adam’s weight on his body and soaked up the heat of their encounter.

“Hey, you need help with…you know?” Adam asked awkwardly, poking at the side of Kenny’s pelvis. Kenny shook his head.

“Nah…I’m saving it for the next one,” he said sleepily.

After a few minutes, Adam sat up and stretched his body. His shirt had gotten sweaty and was sticking to his chest, but the biker didn’t seem to mind too much.

“I’m going out for a smoke and piss,” he stated and walked out of the cabin, not even bothering to dress. Kenny remained still for a moment before reluctantly rolling on his back. His entire body felt warm and loose in the kind of way that was only possible from a good fuck. He was tempted to finish himself off and maybe even play with his hole, but he fought the impulse. He had learned from past experience that Adam was good for more than one go, and he would need the passion to keep up. And besides, if Adam caught him fingering himself he would never hear the end of it. 

He could feel himself begin to drift in-and out of consciousness. It was late in the afternoon now, and the sun was beginning to set. Things would be getting wild over at Packanack before too much longer, but Kenny thought he’d chosen a better party to go to. He’d think ahead and grab some beers for next time. They should make them count while they still had the chance. Kenny was woken from his reverie by Adam coming back to the cabin, looking even hotter than usual. The glow of dusk shone on Adam’s figure and Kenny felt another surge of renewed lust as Adam ogled him appreciatively.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Adam teased. “You ready for Round 2?” He gestured down to his renewed erection. Kenny looked at Adam, smiled, and spread his legs.

Much later, after not one, but two mind-blowing orgasms, and fitful dreams of sweat, leather, and motor oil, an echoed shout in the distance woke Kenny from slumber. He was still nude with his body entangled with Adam’s on the bed. Night had come to Crystal Lake and the room was dark except for the low eerie glow of the moon, half-shrouded in clouds.

“Hey, was that a scream?” he said, and shook Adam. The mechanic begrudgingly opened his eyes and yawned.

“Probably just the others acting like fools,” he said humoring him. “Maybe Tiff caught Chad peeping on her again.” It was possible, but Kenny wasn’t so sure. Something just felt…off. He couldn’t place his finger on it. He was about to suggest they head back and check things out, when Adam said, “Now that you’re up, there is a problem I could use your help with.” Adam took Kenny’s hand, which was already grasped on his own and brought it to his throbbing hardon. Kenny grinned wide, concern for the others completely evaporated from his mind.

“Feels like a real emergency,” he said playfully. “How about I take a closer look?” 

And so a little luck and a lot of blind lust made the pair of young lovers miss out on the massacre that was occurring right under their noses at Packanack Lodge. At least for a while…


End file.
